Shadow's rising Secrets unbound
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: after malefor's defeat Spyro and Cynder have been traveling the dragon realms for two years but as they return to Warfang an ancient evil arises and captures Cynder. Spyro will have to learn about a long forgotten past and travel beyond the dragon realms to find his friend but he will also learn secrets about himself and malefor as well.


Do not own the legend of Spyro characters or locations

Rated for the hormone fuelled thoughts of teenaged dragons

This is the first in a series of 3-4 books so be in for a long ride.

The idea of the Naga's situation is borrowed from Kendell

Spyro and Cynder are both 15 during this chapter and 17 at the beginning of the second chapter.

This chapter might seem a little slow but it is mostly to set up Spyro and Cynder's personalities and how the war has effected Spyro and how Cynder's Enslavement by Malefor and fighting against him has Scarred her.

* * *

**(3 months after Malefor's defeat)**

When Cynder and Spyro awoke after their defeat Malefor they had found themselves on an island and had taken a few weeks to relax after their victory against Malefor.

After a few weeks Spyro had wanted to return to Warfang but Cynder was afraid of what would happen due to her past if she did return and thus managed to send a message to the Guardians and had started to wander around the Dragon realms.

During their travels they had heard that those in Warfang had found some hidden dragon settlements and Warfang was now being repopulated but the two still insisted on staying away though Spyro had different reasons than Cynder.

Spyro was now waiting on the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean looking at the sun rise while waiting for one of the guardians as they wanted to hear why they hadn't returned yet.

"Is he here yet Spyro?" he heard his companion Cynder ask as he looked back at her as she stretched and let out a sigh.

As he looked at her he remembered back to when he was trying to pull the world back together. He thought he had heard someone say something and had thought of asking Cynder about it but had decided not to and dismissed it as something he imagined.

"No Cynder he's not here yet" the young purple dragon answered "so how did you sleep last night Cynder?"

The obsidian dragoness looked over at her companion and answered "good enough I was a little restless because I kept thinking about what is going to happen" she said Spyro just nodded and looked back at the sky Cynder on the other hand continued to stare at the dragon she had come to care about and let her eyes flow across his body not for the first time during their break.

She allowed a small smile to grace her mussel as she gazed at the muscles he had gained through fighting the pearl white claws with their diamond like bite and his golden horns, she allowed her tongue to lick her lips as she wondered about how Spyro's other "Horn" had devolved over the years though her fantasizing stopped as her eyes went to what he was wearing around his neck. It was a snakelike choker made of green gem that coiled around his neck.

It was one of two artifacts called green chains which had been created by Malefor and had bound her and Spyro together for the better part of a month before they had defeated him. She had gotten rid of the one around her neck as soon as they had found out they were inert without Malefor to power them but Spyro had kept his for some reason that was beyond her.

Spyro must have felt her glare because he looked over at her and saw the angry look she was giving him and asked "is something wrong Cynder?" The black dragoness just said

"Why do you still wear that cursed thing?" Spyro looked at the necklace and shrugged not knowing why she was asking now as she didn't have a problem with it before

"Well without Malefor to power it I figured it's harmless now and besides it looks good" he said with a shrug

"It was made by Malefor's dark magic's Spyro! For all we know it could turn you to darkness just like him!" Cynder exclaimed Spyro just let out a sigh and looked at her

"The guardians said the same of you my Terror of the Skies." This left Cynder speechless and she wasn't sure if it was because he was right or because he had used the title she held during her time under Malefor or that the Guardians had warned tried to turn him against her "and now you're my best friend and you helped me defeat Malefor"

Cynder tried to think of something to respond with but saw a dragon flying towards them with a glint of yellow following him.

"Spyro There he is!" Spyro looked at Cynder who was looking at the sky and when he looked to where she was he saw a large blot in the sky which could only be a dragon and following it was a golden light which he knew all too well

"Hey Sparx is with him as well." Spyro said excited to see his adopted brother again Cynder however was less than excited

"Oh yeah he's there too." The young dragoness said rolling her eyes un-amused Spyro gave her a pleading look but didn't say anything as he knew the two never did entirely get along. As the dragon approached they saw the green coloring of his scales and figured out who it was.

"Terrador!" Spyro called out as the dragon landed "they sent you?" he asked the elder dragon who just let out a laugh

"Yes young one it has been a while" Terrador said looking at the young dragon with a smile

"How have you been Terrador?" Spyro asked but before the dragon could Answer Sparx flew between them saying

"HIM! What about me I'm your brother I have been worried out of my head about you and you don't even care I'm here!" Sparx was going to continue his triad but Cynder slapped him with her tail blade

"Oh shut up will you. You have an ego larger than Cyril's" Cynder said annoyed at his antics Sparx however wasn't going to take this laying down as he flew back up and started again

"And you! Who knows what you have been doing to my brother. For all I know you could have been Taking advantage of him for the last few months" he kept going on until Spyro said

"Come on Sparx you know I've missed you as well." Sparx just looked at him and shouted

"Then why haven't you just come back by now!" his worry and concern for Spyro was evident in his voice made Spyro feel a little guilty. Before he could answer Terrador spoke up

"Yes I would also like to know that as well" he looked at the two young dragons that both looked like they had been scolded before adding "though I think it can wait until after we've had something to eat."

**(Half an hour later)**

After they had eaten Terrador was sitting in front of Spyro and Cynder at the cliff. Sparx had gone off to explore not wanting to listen through the two getting lectured.

"Now can you two tell me why you don't want to return?" Terrador asked the two. Cynder looked away as she started explaining

"During the war the people had a reason to overlook what I had done under Malefor but now that he is gone and the war is over people will start to want revenge for what I did to them while under Malefor's control. So I want to wait a while before I return to let the memories fade a little"

Terrador gave Cynder a tired look before saying "Cynder you helped rid us of the Dark master and you will be protected at the temple" Cynder just frowned and responded

"There will be some who will try to get revenge on me and convince others to join them using the wounds of their past" she then looked at Terrador with a fierce look and said "and I won't let others suffer because of me"

Terrador nodded at Cynder and Said "very well but you know we would do our best to protect you, child"

With a small smile she said "I know Terrador but I would prefer not to try my luck any more than I already have" Terrador just gave her another nod when Cynder asked "while you're talking to Spyro could I go and explore the area" with an affirmative nod she opened her wings and flew off.

Terrador then looked over towards the young purple dragon sitting off to the side with his tail coiled around his legs looking up after his friend with a small smile on his face.

"Now Spyro, Cynder's reasons for not wanting to return were what me and the other guardians had predicted but yours we had not. Why have you not returned?" the green dragon asked getting the young dragons

"I'm worried about how I will be treated" this answer confused Terrador as he had no reason to be worried and he knew that Spyro wasn't the kind to want to be treated better than others so why would he be worried.

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions he asked "Could you explain Spyro?"

Spyro let out a sigh and said "I don't want to be treated like I'm better than anyone else" Terrador gave a knowing smile but quickly became confused when he heard Spyro's next words "and I don't want to offend people with how I was raised" Spyro then looked at Terrador and saw the confusion and added

"It's not that I'm ashamed of how I was raised and I still love my parents but I was raised as a dragonfly not s a dragon so I don't know how to act and I don't want people to think I'm just ignoring that kind of thing because I saved the world" Terrador smiled as he said

"You already know much for your age Spyro" Spyro looked at Terrador and gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't convinced

"Yes in combat Terrador" the young dragon pointed out "but when it comes to general knowledge on dragon society I know about as much as a new born. Even Cynder knows more than I do and she was raised by Gaul and Malefor to do nothing but kill dragons" Spyro then walked over to the edge of the cliff looked out at the sea as he continued

"We have heard the news about how there were more dragons which mean that there will be some children that were born after the temple raid where Cynder was captured" Spyro then looked at the elder dragon "And..." Spyro then looked away from Terrador and became silent for a moment before he continued "I think there is something wrong with me."

Terrador was alarmed and confused at this statement as he had not seen anything wrong with the purple dragon "what do you mean Spyro?" he asked

"I've been having problems keeping my anger from consuming me" this worried the earth Guardian as he knew well where this could lead the young dragon.

"Could you please explain why you believe this Spyro?" Terrador requested

Spyro nodded "a week after we started traveling we met up with a member from one of the northern wolf tribes." Spyro began and Terrador could tell it was not a story he wanted to retell "He was wearing a cloak that the apes wore so I figured he was an enemy and before Cynder could stop me I was already speeding towards him. Even when I was close enough to tell he wasn't one of Malefor's minions, I still went to kill him I had surprised him and was about to release a fireball at him when Cynder stopped me." Terrador looked at his young student and said (I'll get back to this later)

"It was a simple mistake that anyone could make Spyro there was no harm done" the earth guardian told him to try and sooth the purple dragons conscious and was Shocked to find that his words had the opposite effect on him

"ONLY BECAUSE CYNDER STOPED ME!" Spyro Shouted as his appearance changed.

His claws and horns igniting in black tinted Flame scorching the earth. His Eyes changing from their deep purple to a blood Crimson with a Mist of dark energy and becoming more serpentine along with a small amount of fire coming from his mouth as he barred his teeth looking as though he was about to attack the guardian.

Though the greatest thing that confused the guardian was Spyro's Anger it almost seemed as though the young purple dragon was angry at Cynder because she stopped him. This was confirmed with his next anger fuelled words

"I KNEW HE WASN'T AN ENEMY I JUST **WANTED** **HIM DEAD AND THEN THAT WITCH WENT AND STOPPED ME!**" and with each word the young dragons voice changed becoming more demonic and he advanced towards the elder dragon causing Terrador to tense up sensing the young dragons hostility boiling and was about to attack.

But before Spyro's Anger could cause him to attack the Guardian Terrador began to summon his own Earth Magic Causing him to glow with an almost ethereal emerald and making the ground crack under the pressure of his magic and said

"Enough! Spyro!" his magic enhancing his voice making him sound as ancient and as powerful as the earth itself, telling that he was ready to fight if Spyro were to try and attack him.

He watched as Spyro's eyes widened and returned back to their normal shade of Purple and his horns and claws went back to normal. He then looked around at the burnt ground with an almost terrified look on his face before placing his head under his paws and in an almost pleading tone he said

"Why does this keep happening" with that it became clear that this was not the first time Spyro had lost his temper in this fashion and wanting to help the young dragon

"It's alright Spyro you did no harm" Terrador reassured the dragon but when he looked at him it was all but written across his face that he didn't believe him.

"No it's not alright Terrador" Spyro announced "there are times I've almost attacked cinder for little to no reason. And if it wasn't for the fact that she's my friend I probably would have tried to kill her... or at least extremely wounded her." Spyro then looked towards the ground with his entire body shaking "how can I be around anyone when I might snap and kill them at any moment"

Looking at the young dragon Terrador realized two things that filled him with shame one Spyro was terrified of himself and the other it was partly his fault

"Spyro I believe the blame for your current problem belongs with me and the other guardians" Spyro looked up at the dragon who had taught him how to use the element of earth and asked

"What do you mean Terrador?" the confused look on his face made Terrador lower his head as he explained

"What you said earlier was right when you came to us we were desperate and you provided a hope we had long deemed dead" Spyro looked at Terrador with only a small amount of surprise for Terrador to confirm that they had indeed thought that he had been killed after the Apes had raided the temple.

"And in doing so we started you training at a pace that most at your age wouldn't be able to handle. Then sent you into battle without really considering what the consequences would be to you when it was all over" The earth guardian saw Spyro look at him with confusion and continued

"During the war your mind and body have grown used to the adrenaline that coursed through your body and the Constant battle has basically..." Terrador stopped and looked away as if he didn't want to continue

"Has made me what Terrador? I want to know what is wrong with me." Spyro said with determination. Terrador looked at the young dragon and let out a sigh as he would not let it go until he had the answer

"The combination of training and going into battle had made it so that violent and aggressive behaviour have become second nature to you. In other words Spyro you have become addicted to battle and without any kind of release your are without realizing it looking for any excuse to have conflict" he explained.

(And yes I know I have no idea of what I am talking about or how things like PTSD or psychology actually work... but it won't stop my Story! That's what writers block is for. ^_^)

"So I'm not becoming Corrupt like Malefor?" Spyro asked his expression was one of relief when Terrador nodded Spyro let out a relieved laugh

"No Spyro though I will have to mention this to the other guardians and teach you how to control your anger" Terrador said Spyro nodded and asked

"Thank you Terrador but just please don't tell Cynder or Sparx about this I don't want them to think they need to fear me" Terrador nodded and decided to ask something that made him curious

"Now Spyro may I ask why you continue to wear the amulet that Malefor had placed on you and Cynder?" Spyro was a little annoyed that the guardian would ask the same question Cynder had asked earlier but did not let it show

"Well it was made by Malefor but now that he is gone it has no power and sine Malefor was the only one alive who really knew just what a purple dragon can do. So if I figure out how this was made I might be able to figure out how to make things like this to help people." Spyro explained to Terrador but seeing the guardians concerned look he added "Malefor may have been evil but many of the things he created could be used for good purposes"

Terrador not exactly Comfortable with Spyro learning from something the dark master had crafted but he did see the logic behind his words Said "very well Spyro but be careful don't take any reckless decisions about the magic in that amulet without first consulting me understand?"

When Spyro nodded the guardian dismissed Spyro so he could decide what to do next.

**(In the forest)**

As Spyro walked through the forest he looked for the golden light of his brother to find out about what had been happening back at Warfang and if he had gotten any word from Sparx parents.

Spyro stopped as an uncomfortable look overcame his face as he thought about Flash and Nina and how he had never been able to think of them as his parents even before he had found out that he was a dragon. He knew that they had raised him and he cared for them and truly considered Sparx his brother and nothing would change that.

But calling them his parents always felt wrong to him. During the weeks that they were alone he had time to think about everything that had happened.

He realized that when he had learned that the swamp and the temple he had first gone to with Ignitus was the center of the burned lands he didn't even think about what that would mean for them or try to find out about what happened to them he had just focused on destroying Malefor.

He was broken from his brooding by the voice of his brother "SPYRO!" Spyro turned his head just in time for Sparx to slam into him

"Hey Sparx how are you doing?" the purple dragon asked as the dragonfly pulled himself off of his face

"How am I Doing!?" they dragonfly Shouted "you disappear with for months letting everyone think you died and you ask how I am doing!?" The look of worry on his brother's face sent a surge of guilt threw the dragon

"Sorry Sparx after we got Rid of Malefor we woke up on an island and well we figured that we could just relax for a while. It just slipped our mind to send word back to Warfang." Spyro Said scratching the back of his head Sparx just glared at the dragon. Spyro not wanting to be reminded of how long it took them to send a letter back changed the subject

"Have you had any word from Mom and dad?" Sparx Eyes lost the anger in them but it was quickly replaced by sadness and longing as his head fell and Spyro knew the news wasn't good

"No we haven't heard anything about them but then again how would they know to send a message us in the dragon city." Sparx said obviously trying not to show he was worried but his smile showed the truth

"We'll find them Sparx we just haven't looked yet" the young dragon Said to his adopted brother seeing the sad smile on his brothers face he decided to change the topic

"So what's been happening back at the city while I've been gone?" he asked Sparx smiled as he began telling Spyro about the things that had changed while he was away

**(With Cynder when Spyro Met with Sparx (**this part will mostly be in cinders mind)**)**

Cynder was laying on a rock in the forest looking into a shadow in which was an image of Spyro and Sparx enjoying talking with each other she had a Sad smile on her face as she looked at them before dismissing the Shadow Pool as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

The shadow pool was one of the abilities she had learned during her time under the Dark master's control it summoned a deep pool of Darkness that acted as a substitute for a pool of visions and allowed he to see other places with ease.

'_I wish I had someone like that' _she thought staring at the ground where the pool was moments ago and closing her eyes she heard a Voice she hated more than she hated Malefor

"_**As if anyone would Care for you" **_the voice was much like hers only it held a sharpness hers didn't and held coldness to it that she could never imitate.

The voice she herself once had while she was enslaved by Malefor and was used to destroy thousands of lives the very one she made every one believe was gone when Spyro defeated her in the convexity

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU IMPOSTER!" _She yelled at her other self the only reaction this got was a sarcastic laugh from her other self _"Stop laughing!" _she demanded

"_**Oh I'm sorry it's just so funny that you actually believe that that is YOU'RE body."**_ Cynder let out a laugh at her other self's vain attempt at getting to her

"_This is my body you are just some kind of mockery of me and after Spyro beat you. You are noting!" _she said with pride in her voice and a smirk on her face only to hear the cold heartless laughter again

"_**Oh please what is a person if not the sum of their memories and whose memories dominate our past. Eh?"**_ Cynder could have sworn she felt her other self Smile as she said _**"Mine do! So it is not I who is the mockery but you who is a mockery of me coward."**_

"_I am not a coward" _Cynder shot back her anger rising that any would dare insist that she was a coward

"_**Oh really than please explain why you have yet to make your move on our purple dragon?" **_the other Cynder said as a image of Spyro flashed through her mind this caused Cynder to falter

"_It's because- I mean it's..." __**"Because you are too scared" **_the other Cynder cut off_** "to even try to get any closer to him you would willingly sit to the side as some other dragoness took him when you know we could make him so much happier" **_the dark Cynder said with pride

"_sh-shut up" _Cynder said weakly but was ignored as her dark half continued

"_**You know while that little bug is annoying he does have a good Idea every now and then"**_ the dark Cynder said _**"after all if I was in control I would have done more than fantasize about him and made my move on that innocent young dragon and made sure I got my claws in him like the dragonfly thought and made sure to teach him how to pleasure me in our bed. " **_The dark Cynder let out a laugh that easily let her lust be heard and caused Cynder's anger to explode

"_NO!" _Cynder Shouted inside her mind and slammed her Claw into the ground _"you are nothing! This is my body! And you will fade until you are nothing but a memory and you will never touch my Spyro." _

"_**For now my shadow but one day our lord Spyro will be mine."**_ she said as Cynder felt the dark presence fade from her mind

"Wait what?" Cynder muttered to herself trying to understand why her dark self would refer to Spyro as such when she heard a voice from behind her

"I see you have been practicing Cynder" Terrador's voice caused her spin around quickly in surprise and once her eyes landed upon her mentor she registered what he said. Looking back at the area behind her she realized that she had been unconsciously calling upon her elements during her argument and turned the once forested area into a decent sized clearing.

"Oh yeah I thought I would see how my skills were after our little vacation and I didn't hear you approaching" she said showing her embarrassment at both not knowing she had been using her elements and not detecting the guardian

"Indeed" Terrador said surveying the damage "you haven't lost any of your power I see" he said remembering the time he fought her while she was under Malefor's control

"Yeah well my teacher didn't allow for mistakes or weakness" she said with a shudder remembering some of the punishments Gaul and Malefor had thought up for her when she had made a mistake or had not met their expectations during training sessions.

Noticing that the black dragoness was uncomfortable at where the conversation was going he said "do you know where Spyro and Sparx are?" Cynder nodded and answered "I believe they are over there" she said pointing towards where she had been spying on Spyro and Sparx earlier "you've come to decision?" she asked when Terrador nodded she followed him towards where Spyro and Sparx were.

After walking for a few minutes the two found the adopted brothers talking beneath a tree "Spyro!" Cynder called out as she ran towards her purple friend catching the attention of both Spyro and Sparx who was less than enthusiastic to see her "oh great the she-devil" the dragonfly said sarcastically to the obsidian dragoness who responded "oh your here I didn't see you since you're so small"

"Sparx, Cynder not now." Spyro pleaded to him but was ignored as the dragonfly rolled his eyes and Cynder gave a huff as Terrador walked towards them "So you have come to a decision Terrador?" he asked

"Yes after Consulting with the other guardians and Terraclaw" before Terrador could continue he was stopped by Spyro who asked

"Umm Terrador just two questions first who?" Terrador looked at Spyro and let out a depressed sigh and Cynder gave him a Surprised look "what did I say something wrong?" he asked looking between the two when Terrador responded.

"No Spyro you just proved just how little we actually taught you and I had thought that your brother would have informed you" he said looking at the Dragonfly "what we were catching up I forgot ok!" Sparx said

"He's the King of Warfang right?" this came from Cynder which caught the purple dragon's attention as he now curious "yes Cynder I'm surprised you know about him since he wasn't able to participate in any of the battles during your time." Terrador answered

"Gaul told me about him during my time under Malefor's control as one of the dragons he wanted to skin as a trophy I thought he was dead or something" she said with a shrug "so why wasn't he able to join in any of the battles against me?" she asked "he never sounded like the kind to let order his soldiers to fight and not help them"

"He lost a wing and his front paw during the battle at the hatchery where the eggs were being kept along with the egg of his own child" the two young dragons and lone dragonfly gained pained expressions at this statement "afterword he was sent to one of the shelters so he wouldn't get killed"

"Ok but how did you manage to talk to them from since you couldn't have gotten back to the City and come back already" Spyro said to which both Sparx and Cynder agreed "I'm curious about that as well Terrador. Malefor never had anything that could allow contact like that" the young dragoness said getting a chuckle from the guardian

"I'm not surprised Malefor didn't have anything like this since it requires this" he said pulling out an emerald crystal orb as if knowing what the young were going to ask he said "it is crystallized liquid from the pool of visions in Warfang"

"It allows one to communicate with the room with the pool of visions the crystal was made from" he explained "though it wasn't used to much during the war since it would have become a hindrance to make sure the sphere was safe while in battle or risking one getting captured and having them spy on us." Seeing that the three were satisfied with his explanation he continued

"Now as I was saying before I have spoken to the other guardians and lord Terraclaw and have come to the decision to allow you to continue you're travels" he said both Spyro and Cynder's expressions brightened up at this news "But on the condition that I travel with you to make sure neither of you get in too much trouble and so I may continue both of your studies"

Spyro and Cynder were not as thrilled to learn that they would be having school lessons during their travels but they weren't going to argue though it didn't stop Sparx from getting in his laughs in at their expense "the hero of the world and lady of terror both have to go to school again"

He continued his laughter until a large gust of wind blew him into a nearby tree "what was that you nightlight?" Cynder said as the wind settled down "Spoiled sport" was Sparx's only response "I do enjoy my wind element" said with a smirk.

The next few hours were spent working out the schedule for the days ahead as they set about getting ready for their travels and actually figuring out where their travels would take them and when during the day they would put aside for Terrador's classes.

**(Two years later: unknown location: midnight)**

A storm was raging on outside of a castle and inside the throne room a Adult dragon was laying on a set of pillows watching the storm outside the colour of her scales were not visible due to the clouds not allowing any light through and her not having any of the lights on in the room.

"Has any news come?" the dragon said turning her attention to the figure that had appeared in the room

"Yes mother both Cynder and the purple dragon will be arriving in the city of Warfang in two days and preparations for the operation have already begun." The young dragon figure "also the mine overseer sends his report that the rebels have set back his production and the items will be ready a half-month later than previously expected"

The older dragon frowned as she said "those rebels are starting to become an annoyance but I guess it can't be helped I will report the delay to our lords. But please tell me why the Mutatrix and their damnable creator haven't exterminated those rebels yet" her voice promised pain to this Creator if she ever got her claws on him

"He says that he has been attempting to tack them but he hasn't gotten any leads on where their base could be" the young dragon said taking a step back as he head his mother growl before she huffed and said

"Fine it doesn't matter any way now that the traitor Malefor is gone once we have shown the young purple dragon and Cynder that they belong with us nothing will be able to stop us" her teeth shown in night as she smiled the young dragon bowed his head and said

"Yes mother" as the young dragon turned to walk away lightning illuminated the room revealing the scales of both dragons to be pure Obsidian and the young dragon dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

First chapter and I've already given you questions who are the two new obsidian dragons why are they after Spyro and Cynder and what am I going to do with Cynder's dark half! Well you'll have to wait and find out!

And now after chapters I am going to put information about how my version of the legend of Spyro verse works and about its history and what the species can do. As well as how each races magic works. So first up I'll tell you a little about why the year of the dragon in this universe is so special

**Year of the dragon: **the year of the dragon comes around once every twenty years it is the time when magic is the greatest and the sources of all elemental magic are closest to the physical world. Those born in this year usually have increased affinity with elemental magic. Dragon's born during this year are infused with a fragment of the source element and thus are stronger than normal and in some cases have gained some unique abilities that others don't have. Besides the guardians they are also the only ones able to destroy seals made by a group of guardians like the one used to restrain Malefor for a thousand years. This was the time both Cynder and Spyro were born

**Guardians:** the dragon guardians are the personal advisors of the dragon king as well as the generals in the dragon army they are given access to ancient magic's which are restricted to others. When a guardian is appointed they are imbued with a fragment of the source of their power amplifying their own greatly much like the dragons born during the year of the dragon.

**Northern wolves:** the northern wolves are similar to the cheetah of the Valley of Avalar but unlike the cheetah they are not tribal they live within massive cities along with the dragons that live in the frozen realms. Their warriors are among the most honorable in the world and their scholars are the ones who along with the moles helped discover and decipher the information in ancient underground ruins that are the last remnants of a long lost civilization giving them and other races technology such as electricity and plumbing.

Next chapter the magic of some of the races.


End file.
